


One Piece PETs: Mother

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [60]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Memories of a loved relative. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Mother

**One Piece PETs: Mother**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This heart-wrenching series belongs to the incredible Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The _Thousand Sunny_ had recently docked at an island and the crew had gone to stock up on supplies. Luffy went with Nami to go and buy some more paper to draw her maps...and maybe get a quick bite to eat on the way. As he walked, he noticed a little boy, walking with his mother.

 

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" the little boy said. "Can we get a snack?"

 

"Of course, baby!" the mother answered.

 

"Yay!" he cheered.

 

   Seeing this...it reminded Luffy of memories with his own mother. The days they spent going on walks...when she would make him his favorite foods...when she would tell him stories at bedtime. They had many good times together...until that day...the day she passed from this world. It was one of the worst days of his life, next to losing Ace. Like him...she had tears in her eyes, and yet she was smiling.

 

   The poor boy missed her terribly. In fact...he still does, to this day. He tried to move on...but in knowing that his mother would not see him as the young Monkey Man he had come to be...it was hard.

 

Nami noticed that Luffy was feeling down and asked, "Everything all right, Luffy?"

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered before he looked at Nami. "What'd you say?"

 

"I said, "Everything all right?"." she repeated.

 

"Oh!" Luffy said. "Y-yeah. Everything's fine."

 

"You sure?" Nami asked. "You spaced out for a bit. Are you hungry? Maybe we should get you a snack, first."

 

"...Actually, Nami," Luffy began, "I think I'm gonna head back to the ship for a little while."

 

"But, Luffy--"

 

Before she could even say anything else, Luffy left. Nami only watched in concern.

 

*****Later*****

 

Nami came back to the ship on her own...though, she did not see Luffy anywhere outside. He was not even sitting on the figurehead like usual.

 

"Luffy?" she called. "Where are you?"

 

No answer.

 

"Hey, Nami."

 

Nami looked up to see Sanji, standing in the doorway.

 

"Sanji? When did you get back?" Nami asked.

 

"About ten minutes ago," Sanji replied. "But that's not the point. You're looking for Luffy, right? He's in the Men's Quarters, drowning his sorrows in ice cream."

 

"EH!? IS HE NUTS?!?!" the Booted Puss Woman questioned in comical fashion. "HE'LL GET A STOMACHACHE, AGAIN!!!"

 

"That's what I told him!" the Fox Man replied. "He wouldn't listen to me!"

 

   Nami ran to the Men's Quarters and she saw Luffy...crying his eyes out as he ate ice cream. It was Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, for those wondering.

 

Anyway, Nami gasped upon seeing Luffy in tears.

 

"Luffy, what's wrong?" she asked as she ran over to his side.

 

"Nothing," Luffy answered, sniffling. "Just sitting in my bed, crying to myself, and wallowing in ice cream...nothing wrong with that, is there?"

 

Next, he broke down in sobs.

 

"Luffy, I know that something's bugging you," Nami told him. "please tell me what it is."

 

Luffy sniffled and looked at Nami before he sighed.

 

"...I...I miss my Mom, okay?" he replied.

 

Nami's eyes widened a bit.

 

"Your mom?" she repeated.

 

Luffy nodded.

 

"Well...Luffy, if you miss her, why don't you just write her a letter or give her a call or something?" Nami asked...at that moment, Luffy just turned and glared at her.

 

"You think it's that easy?!" Luffy questioned. "I can't just write to her or call her anymore!! SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR 13 YEARS!!!"

 

Nami gasped as realization finally hit her.

 

"Luffy..." she whispered. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't know..."

 

Luffy broke down in sobs again.

 

"Dammit...why didn't she go to a doctor, sooner?!" he asked. "She could've been saved!! But no! She just kept saying, 'Oh, Luffy, it's okay, sweetie! It's just a little cough! I'll be fine!' BULLSHIT!!!"

 

Then, he grabbed the whole container of ice cream and started shoveling it in his mouth.

 

"LUFFY, STOP IT!!!" Nami cried, grabbing the ice cream from him. "Are you trying to make yourself sick?!"

 

"WHO CARES!?" Luffy yelled, tears spilling from his eyes...suddenly, his stomach rumbled...and not in a good way.

 

"Ohhh~!" Luffy groaned as he hugged his abdominal area in pain. "My stomach~!!"

 

"Well, I hate to say 'I told you so'," Nami began, "but, I did."

 

Luffy sobbed, not just from the pain, but from his sadness.

 

"Why'd she have to die?" he asked. "She...she promised me she'd never leave me!"

 

Nami looked at Luffy in pity...next, she hugged him and started rubbing his belly to make his stomachache go away.

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Lu."

 

Luffy sniffled and wiped his eyes.

 

"You know...my Mom used to give me tummy rubs just like this," he told her. "She didn't care if I ate too much. She didn't even care if I made a mess. She'd always make me all my favorite foods and clean up behind me. She always treated me so sweetly. She loved me, in spite of all my faults."

 

Nami smiled.

 

"She sounded like a wonderful woman, Luffy," she commented. "I wish I could've met her."

 

"Me, too," agreed Luffy. "She would've loved you."

 

"...Luffy...how exactly did your mother die, anyway?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy sighed and turned away from Nami, who looked at him in concern.

 

"You're not ready to talk about that yet, are you?" she asked, and Luffy shook his head "no". "Well...why don't you rest for a little bit, and maybe then we can talk."

 

"Okay." Luffy answered as Nami tucked him under the covers and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Sweet dreams."

 

Luffy drifted off into a peaceful sleep, afterwards. Subseqently, Nami left the room and gently shut the door behind her.

 

*****Later*****

 

Everyone else had gotten back to the ship, and upon getting there, Nami explained to everyone what was going on with Luffy.

 

"He misses his Mom?" Sanji asked. "That's why he's acting like such a big baby?"

 

"Pfft...if he misses her so badly, why can't he just drop her a line or something?" Zoro asked.

 

"He can't...because she's DEAD!" Nami answered, causing everyone to gasp.

 

"Good heavens!" cried Brook.

 

Franky started bawling.

 

"POOR LUFFY~!!!" he wailed. "I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT HE MUST BE GOING THROUGH!!!"

 

"Oh, dear." Robin whispered.

 

Blizzard whined.

 

"From what Luffy told me," Nami began, "she's been dead since he was 6 years old."

 

"Whoa...that's close to the age I was when my Mom died!" Usopp spoke up.

 

"Dammit...now I feel like a jackass." Zoro cursed.

 

"Me, too," Sanji added. "I can't believe how insensitive I was being, just now."

 

"You should!" shouted Usopp. "I should slap both of you upside your heads for your behavior!"

 

"Try it and die." hissed the Fox Man and Tiger Man, giving the Ferret Man death glares.

 

Usopp shrieked.

 

"So...how did Luffy's mother die?" Chopper asked.

 

"I tried asking him," Nami answered. "He wasn't ready to talk about it yet. However...he mentioned her not seeing a doctor about a cough."

 

"A cough?" Chopper repeated.

 

"Yeah." Nami confirmed.

 

"Hmm...it could've been pneumonia," Chopper noted. "It can be fatal if not treated in time."

 

"So, that's it..." Nami whispered. "Poor Luffy."

 

" _Yeah._ " agreed Blizzard.

 

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Usopp asked.

 

"...I don't know," Nami answered. "I mean...I know where he's coming from since I went through the same thing. The death of a loved one is hard to overcome, no matter how much time has passed."

 

A pause. Suddenly, they heard a door open. They looked up and they saw Luffy coming out of the Men's Quarters.

 

"Hey, Luffy," Nami greeted. "Feeling all right?"

 

"A little," he answered. "My stomachache's gone."

 

"That's good." Nami smiled.

 

"...I'm still a little upset, though," Luffy told her.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"...Luffy?" Chopper asked.

 

Luffy glanced down at the reindeer.

 

"What does your mother look like?" the doctor asked.

 

   Luffy reached into his pocket and held up a locket. He opened it...and inside was a picture of a human woman with long, black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

 

"This is her," he answered. "Her name was Star."

 

"Oh, my goodness...!" Nami whispered. "Luffy, she's beautiful!"

 

"I'll say!" Sanji agreed with hearts in his eyes, but then Zoro pushed him away.

 

"Dude! That's his mother!" the Tiger Man shouted. "What is wrong with you?!"

 

"Don't judge me!" Sanji snapped. "I see a pretty lady, and I just HAVE to say something!!"

 

Zoro only face-pawed.

 

"Shoot me," he muttered. "Somebody, please shoot me."

 

"She gave me this locket when I turned 6 years old," Luffy spoke up. "That was when she..."

 

He choked back some sobs.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"...Luffy...it's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Robin told him, "but...how exactly did she die?"

 

"...She was sick with pneumonia," Luffy answered, causing everyone to gasp.

 

"So you were right, Chopper." Nami spoke up.

 

"Why didn't she get treated?" asked Chopper.

 

"She didn't want me to worry about her," Luffy replied before he chuckled, halfheartedly. "I guess you guys know who I got my stubbornness from, huh?"

 

"Pretty much." they answered.

 

"Everyone told my Mom to go see a doctor, but she kept insisting she was fine," Luffy spoke up. "But then...it happened. One day...she and I were playing catch in the backyard...but then she went into a coughing fit."

 

Franky was sniffling by this point.

 

"She collapsed...I was really scared," the Monkey Man went on. "Then, Makino showed up, and I asked her to help. We took Mom to the doctor...but by the time we got there...the doctor couldn't treat her. She...she was only given 3 days to live!"

 

"Jesus..." muttered Usopp.

 

"And the worst part was...the third day was my birthday," Luffy continued, his voice starting to crack.

 

Nami hugged him as her own tears started to form.

 

"She had me stay with Makino...and we visited her," Luffy spoke up, "but...on the third day...she was on her last legs."

 

He sniffled before he kept going.

 

"She...she looked so weak...and so pale," he said, "but...she was smiling at me and telling me not to cry...but I couldn't help myself!! Then...she gave me the locket and said, 'Luffy...Mommy will always be with you...and she loves your very much'! Then...she was gone!!"

 

He broke down into sobs and everyone hugged him after that.

 

"Mommy~!!!" Luffy sobbed.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Luffy...!" Usopp sniffled. "We're here for ya, buddy...!"

 

"Let it all out, Luffy," Nami said with tears in her eyes. "It...it's gonna be okay!"

 

That is just what he did. After maybe about 15 minutes, Luffy stopped.

 

"Feel better?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah," Luffy sniffled.

 

"You sure?" Usopp asked.

 

"Yep," Luffy answered. "Besides, I'm kinda hungry now."

 

His stomach let out a growl.

 

"Sanji?"

 

"I'm on it."

 

He went to the kitchen to whip up a snack for Luffy.

 

"...Hey, Luffy." Sanji called.

 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

 

"Why don't you give me a recipe your Mom made, once?" Sanji asked.

 

"Okay." Luffy answered.

 

*****Later*****

 

"Here you go." Sanji spoke up, presenting a large hamburger with at least 3 beef patties, hickory smoked bacon, cheese, ketchup, mustard, barbecue sauce, onions, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, Thousand Island sauce, and all of it a in a sesame seed hamburger bun.

 

_'Dear god, I can't believe his mother made something like this,'_ the Fox Man thought. _'This thing looks like a heart attack waiting to happen!'_

 

"So, what did your mom call this again?" Sanji asked.

 

"She called it a 'Tummy Paradise Burger'." Luffy answered.

 

"I see." murmured the cook.

 

"Holy Hell...!" Usopp gasped. "That thing looks like a heart attack waiting to happen!!"

 

"How the hell are you still alive, man!?" Zoro asked.

 

Luffy shrugged his shoulders before he grabbed the burger and took a bite. As he did...his eyes started to tear up, again.

 

"Luffy?!" Nami asked. "Oh, no, what's wrong, now?!!"

 

"Nothing," Luffy answered as he smiled through his tears. "It's just...it tastes just like how my Mom always made it...!"

 

Luffy's tears continued to fall as he ate his burger. He took his time because he wanted to savor every last bite. Nami pet him as he did so.

 

"You know...when I look back," he began, "I remember that even though it broke my heart...my Mom's death wasn't really too bad."

 

"What makes you say that?" Franky asked.

 

"Because sometime later...I met Shanks." Luffy answered.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"He really cheered me up, you know?" Luffy went on. "It felt like he filled a void in my life."

 

"Luffy." whispered Nami.

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"Also...I have you guys, now." he spoke up.

 

Everyone smiled.

 

"I've had a lot of losses," Luffy continued, "but...there's one thing I know. If it weren't for the fact that I still have all of you...especially you, Nami...I wouldn't be where I am now."

 

Nami sniffled as tears formed in her eyes...and then she hugged Luffy and kissed him on the lips.

 

"I love you, you big dummy...!" she cried.

 

"I love you, too, Nami...!" he replied.

 

Robin chuckled and then, she and everyone else hugged Luffy again.

 

"Thanks, you guys." Luffy spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." they all responded.

 

   Afterwards, Luffy finished his burger and left to go and take a nap. However, as he slept...someone held out their hand and gently pet Luffy's head as he slept.

 

_"Sleep well, my baby boy,"_ a voice whispered. _"I love you."_

 

   Then...the hand seemed to fade away into nothingness...and yet, Luffy seemed to smile in his sleep. He knew that familiar presence from anywhere.

 

_'I love you, too, Mom...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
